That smile
by shmnlv
Summary: Soonyoung masih ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Berawal dari sebuah senyuman, berakhir dengan tamparan. Tapi apa iya berhenti sampai disana? SVT. SOONHOON. BL
1. Chapter 1

SMILE

by beginner shmnlv

Starring : SOONHOON [kwon soonyoung-lee jihoon]

Contain : BL maybe, typos, etc.

SVT FF

Enjoy ~

Itu sekitar dua minggu lalu. Ditaman samping rumahnya saat soonyoung melihat seseorang yang ia anggap masih anak-anak -karena badannya terlihat mungil dari tempat soonyoung duduk- tertawa kencang dan mengayuh sepedanya cepat. Dibelakangnya ada anak lain yang mengayuh dengan kesusahan.

"Jihoon-ie hyung tunggu aku hahh.."

Soonyoung hanya menjadi pengamat. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kejar-kejaran menggunakan sepeda dua orang itu. Dan saat salah seorang yang ada didepan berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

Soonyoung membeku.

Bukan karena kedinginan. Tapi senyum itu. Senyum yang tak bisa soonyoung lupakan dan selalu ia ingat bahkan disela-sela waktu makannya. Senyum yang memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya mendapat teguran berkali-kali dari ketua klubnya karena sering tidak fokus. Hah... soonyoung rindu senyum itu.

Sebenarnya sejak hari itu soonyoung selalu menyempatkan diri tiap hari untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman tempat ia menjadi pengamat dua minggu lalu. Tapi nihil. Jangankan sipemilik senyum, soonyoung bahkan tidak melihat siapapun lewat saat ia duduk. Ya kecuali beberapa anjing dan kucing.

"Antarkan makanan ini kerumah bibi lee"

Soonyoung menatap kantung plastik yang disodorkan ibunya, "siapa bibi lee?"

"Aish.. seseorang yang selalu memberimu kepiting pedas manis. Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Cepat antarkan" Soonyoung merengut ia sedang malas dan tak ingin kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya ia tau bibi lee -baru ingat sebenarnya. Bibi yang ramah dan yang jelas membuat kepiting pedas manis yang enak. Ia pernah diberi tahu rumahnya sekali tapi tidak pernah masuk karena selalu saja ada halangan.

Soonyoung menekan bel sekali dan sudah terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ditanah menunggu sampai pintu terbuka.

Cklek

"Bibi in-"

Soonyoung membeku.

Bukan karena kedinginan. Tapi itu karena sosok yang dicarinya selama ini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang selama ini berputar dikepala soonyoung.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

PLAK

"Dasar orang gila!"

-End-

A/N

Haiiii...

Ini ff pertama yang setelah berdebat panjang dengan diri sendiri berani aku publish. Cerita pasaran? I know. Maafkan.

Masih belum -sangat belum- familiar sama ffn. Biasanya cuma jadi reader. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan teknis. Harap dimaklumi. Aku sedang berusaha mendalami ffn dan kalau sempat akan diperbaiki -kalau ada kesalahan. Dan satu lagi, aku publish lewat hp jadi mungkin agak aneh.. entahlah.

Aku masih baru dan sangat butuh bimbingan. Dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran.

Ini SVT dan soonhoon. I love this couple so much. Soonhoon shipper mana suaranya?

Seperti yang diharapkan semua penulis. Mohon kesediaannya menuliskan satu dua kata untuk review.

Terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

That Smile

Soonyoung duduk dengan santai disalah satu bangku taman yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Matanya menatap sekitar, masih sama, masih sepi seperti dulu-dulu.

"Hyung... tunggu aku ."

Soonyoung menatap dua bocah dengan sepeda masing-masing. Bocah dengan tubuh gemuk dibagian belakang mengayuh sepedanya dengan kesusahan sementara didepannya dengan jarak lumayan jauh, bocah dengan tubuh kurus mengayuh sepedanya dengan raut bahagia.

Senyum Soonyoung semakin lebar saat bayangan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Ahh.. berapa lama sudah kejadian itu, tiga tahun? Atau empat? Sudah cukup lama tapi masih sangat jelas dan segar dipikiran Soonyoung.

PLAK

Soonyoung meng-aduh pelan saat kepala bagian belakangnya dipukul cukup keras.

"Berhenti menatap gadis sexy dasar kau mesum."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil saat si pelaku pemukulan duduk disampingnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, hm?"

Sosok disampingnya itu mendengus, "Tidak sadar diri. Kalau sekali lagi aku melihatmu seperti tadi. Semua rencana kita batal."

Soonyoung meringis membayangkan hal buruk yang disebutkan tadi. Ia mengucapkan maaf sekalipun ia tidak salah - dia bisa saja mendapat pukulan lebih kalau bicara jujur soal lamunan yang sebenarnya menyangkut hubungannya dengan sosok yang saat ini melamun disampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" Soonyoung berujar setelah hening cukup lama.

"Apanya?"

"Segala urusan yang kau lakukan." Soonyoung mendengus. Apa sosok disampingnya ini menjadi pikun?

"Oh baik. Lancar. Tapi aku lelah."

Sosok itu bersandar dibahu Soonyoung dengan tingkah imut yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat satu tahun sekali.

"Itu karena kau terlalu keras kepala dan berlagak ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri, tuan muda lee."

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesal kearah Soonyoung.

"Karena aku tidak percaya kalau kau yang melakukannya, tuan kwon."

Mereka berdua mendengus bersamaan lalu saling menghindari tatapan masing-masing dengan wajah masam.

.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa terus diam sedangkan ada orang disampingnya.

"Maaf."

"Aku maafkan."

Soonyoung membiarkan senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Ibu mengundangmu makan malam dirumah nanti."

"Aku akan datang." Sosok itu menatap angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam ditangannya kemudian menggerang.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau juga harus pergi dari sini, jangan menatap gadis sexy saat aku tak ada."

Soonyoung terkekeh, tangannya tergerak untuk mengusak rambut cokelat lembut sosok didepannya.

"Aku tau. Sudah sana pergi."

Sosok itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya, sudah bersiap pergi sampai tangannya dicekal dengan tarikan pelan sampai tubuhnya jatuh kepelukan Soonyoung.

"Jangan lupa jam tujuh. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Rumah kita bersebrangan, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Aku akan tetap menjemputmu."

Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi tembam yang menjadi favoritenya itu dan mengecup bibir pink yang mengerucut akibat tekanan dipipi.

"Bye.. hati-hati dijalan, Nyonya kwon."

Soonyoung melepas pelukannya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kwon Soonyoung bodoh, aku masih Lee!"

Soonyoung melambai tanpa menoleh, "Sampai jumpa nanti Kwon Jihoon.."

끝

Ini adalah hasil usaha kerasku untuk memikirkan sequel -kalau ini bisa disebut sequel.

Untuk review Arm Pillow aku tidak bisa membalas kalian untuk sekarang, ada masalah dengan sistem ffn, aku akan balas nanti ^^

Would you like to write some words on review box?


End file.
